


Beautiful dawn

by Jehansflowers



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Aww, Beauty - Freeform, Cute, Dawn - Freeform, Early Mornings, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mornings, Nature, Paris (City), Romance, Sleep, True Love, Victor Hugo - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehansflowers/pseuds/Jehansflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire were complete opposites. They were Orestes and Pylades, the cynic and the believer, night and day. However, everyone knows the most beautiful part of the day is the dawn, the merging of the two opposites. </p><p> </p><p>This is a really, really short expression of mainly Enjolras feelings for Grantaire, mainly romantic crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction thing I have ever written so please don't judge me because it will inevitably be crap. Also I plan on writing a much longer, series thing of all the Les Amis but I am tired and simultaneously watching Miranda so I can't be bothered, and also because of this, there will be many, many mistakes.

Enjolras and Grantaire were complete opposites. They were Orestes and Pylades, the cynic and the believer, night and day. They challenged each others beliefs and ideals constantly, not one day past where they would not quarrel, their arguments full of passion and venom. However, despite their blatant differences they worked together. Grantaire would be the one who reminded Enjolras to eat regularly and was the one that carried him to bed when he passed out from exhaustion. Grantaire would challenge his arguments, finding the loopholes, allowing them to improve in effect. He opened Enjolras eyes to the beautiful world, the world of art and paint, the world of love and the power it holds. And in return, Enjolras comforts Grantaire. He slowly breaks down Grantaire's beliefs that he himself as a worthless skeptic by showing him just how much this marble statue feels for him, how Grantaire was the only person who allowed Enjolras to become human once again, to feel emotions and the bittersweet ache of love. Enjolras lives for Grantaire, he cannot imagine his life without the wonderful cynic, sitting in the corner with his wit and charm, cannot imagine going back to the numb shell that he was before Grantaire allowed him to feel. Although he may not express his emotions quite as readily as some, Grantaire was the most important thing in his life, he was the first thing Enjolras thought of when he awoke and felt a comforting hand wrapped protectively around his waist. Rolling over, Enjolras would gaze upon Grantaire's features, his unruly inky black hair contrasted with his porcelain skin and underneath his delicately closed eyelids, where Enjolras knew piercing blue eyes were hidden, eyes that could make the most stoic of hearts skip a beat. The warmth that Grantaire emitted whilst laying there under the covers was amazing to Enjolras, it brought home just how human Grantaire was, how fragile and precious. It was at this time in the morning, when the dawn was just appearing, that Enjolras truly let his guard down. Waking up Grantaire with a soft kiss and reveling in delight in how, despite being clouded by sleep, the cynics eyes still pierced his soul and twisted his heart. Whilst the morning rose over the streets of Paris, these two opposites became one. For everyone knows that the best part of any day is the merging of the night and day, the coming together in the beautiful merging of these two conflicting elements, how the often unseen dawn holds the true beauty of the world and the wonders of love.

 

_Fin_


End file.
